


Obsolete

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [183]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne and Carol have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsolete

It was one of the stores that hadn’t been touched very much by looters or damaged by herds and the panicky people who fled the area. It was easily cleared and secured, but there wasn’t a lot of floor space. Most of the store was filled with chest-high tables that were filled with items that had been for sale. Michonne kept looking around, while the others settled, picking up bits of merchandise and setting them back down with a shake of her head.

“Looking for something?” Carol had finished setting up her bedroll, and was watching as Michonne moved around the small space. “We should check the supply closet or the breakroom. There could be something we might use.”

Michonne nodded, “More than these things anyway.” She picked up another small item, a cell phone, and then set it down again. “I remember how desperate people were to get these things, waiting in lines for hours, paying hundreds of dollars, and now look at it all. Obsolete, worthless junk now.”

Carol nodded, poking at the phone she was standing next to, “True. I never had any of this stuff. We couldn’t afford it, even if my husband had allowed us the luxury.” She shrugged, “I can’t say I was ever tempted by it anyway.”

“It was mostly a bother.” Michonne smirked, “I had a nice phone, kept my schedule on it. Kept track of all my clients on it. Can’t say I miss it much, thought there were pictures on it I would give almost anything to have back.”

“Well, that part I can understand. When Ed was packing the MREs I was grabbing Sophia’s baby book and now I don’t have it, and can never have it again.” Carol glanced across the store to the others, “Carl was lucky that you could help him get that picture with Lori. Maybe Judith will have the chance to know what her mother looked like.”

“It’s harder for them, losing a parent. Every new step is missing that person who would be watching it happen and be proud.” Michonne flicked a finger at another phone, letting it fall to the floor and break.

Carol was shaking her head though, “No it isn’t harder for them. It’s hard for everyone. Losing a child isn’t easier.”

Michonne froze for a moment, “No, it isn’t.” Something crossed her face, a look that Carol wasn’t sure how to define, and then she was frowning at the phones again, “Let’s go check those back rooms. I’ve seen enough of these useless things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love rare pairings and I have to admit that I've been thinking about writing a Michonne/Carol fic for a while. This is not that, in any way, but I wonder how many others are curious about those rare pairings.


End file.
